


II. The Game is Afoot

by LaDonnaErrante



Series: How Mrs. Hudson Came to Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: Mrs. Hudson finds an ally.





	II. The Game is Afoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaymeirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/gifts).



Sherlock stared at the ceiling. It had rained yesterday, unexpectedly. Or at least he hadn’t been paying enough attention, though in retrospect all the signs had been there. His small flat was filled with musty scent of the great coat drying out. Evidence from the case he’d been trying to elbow his way into when the sky had opened up, was running through his mind, but he wasn’t getting anywhere with it. It hadn’t been Lestrade’s crime scene and he’d only had a minute or two with the body before it started pouring rain and the techs swarmed the scene, pushing him aside. He hadn’t even had a chance to examine the blood spatter and it was unlikely that he’d be given photos. But, as he didn’t have another case, there wasn’t anything else to do. He was going over his deduction that the victim was widower based on the cut of his fingernails, when a knock came on the door. Sherlock started. He waited. There was another knock. Mycroft never knocked, just slipped in without a word like an eel. Clients usually contacted him through his website. He didn’t know anyone else.

There was a third knock and a woman’s voice, “Open up young man. I require your assistance.” 

Sherlock opened the door to see a slight woman of about 50 standing before him. As she entered the flat, he took in her poised gait, tanned skin and expensive jewelry. 

“Let me guess. You’re a dancer, you’ve recently returned from vacation and you’re here because suspect your husband is having an affair.” 

“One out of three.” 

Sherlock blanches. This is going to be interesting. 

“There’s a murder I think you should know about. Several actually.” She produced a small leather-bound book from her bag and handed it to him. “You’ll find my husband is responsible. I’d like your help.” 

“You should know that I am interested only in the facts, Mrs.…. Er?”

“Mrs. Hudson.” She answered. 

Sherlock smiled, “Well, Mrs. Hudson, if your husband is indeed responsible, you should know I won’t get him off.”

Mrs. Hudson returned the smile, “That’s exactly why I’ve come to you dear.”

[](https://imgbb.com/)   


**Author's Note:**

> Image Source: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/60/f6/5760f68f8107111fa190d0a16ff8502d.jpg


End file.
